The Wedding
by faVOriTe
Summary: Sam and Emily are getting Married! yahooo finally they are married! sorry im not very good but that shouldnt change that i really want you to read :P R
1. Chapter 1

**The Wedding!**

**Chapter 1: Setting Up**

**It was a long engagement. In that time Embry, Paul, and Jared were all engaged. Sam and Emily were getting married tomorrow. ****Seth was the best man, and Nessi was the flower girl. Leah is off to collage with Felix and Jacob was going to sit next to the Cullens at the wedding. Jacob and the Cullens were good friends, Nessi had brought them all together. Sam was truly grateful for the Cullens letting them be involved in the fight so in gratitude he asked Alice to do his wedding!**

**"More flowers" Alice screamed "I need more flowers!" Alice and Bella were on last minute set up for the wedding tomorrow.**

**"What color?" Asked Edward.**

**"Um I want....BLUE!" **

**With a smile Edward dashed out of sight.**

**"Hey Alice, is this straight?" Bella was holding a yellow ribbon in the air.**

**"It's fine" she answered assuring.**

**Bella sighed "WOW I never knew a wedding would be SO hard"**

**"OH suck it up and pass me those flowers" Alice said, rolling her eyes.**

**Emmett was sitting cross legged on the grass staring at the ground "pushy pushy."**

**"I HEARD THAT" Alice yelled.**

**"GOOD" he answered.**

**" Emmett you are just sitting there. Get up and DO something" Alice suggested.**

**"Jeez Alice it's just a wedding, NO need to freak out!'**

**"Just a wedding huh? JUST A WEDDING!" she screamed furiously. "YOU ARE JUST AN IDIOT!" She jumped down from her perch and started to creep towards him with a loaded nail gun in her hand.**

**It got a little boring watching Alice chase Emmett. Edward and Esme got home soon after it had started.**

**"Do I want to know?" Edward asked smiling**

**"NO not really" Bella answered returning his smile. **

**Everyone was sitting on lawn chairs watching the show! Every once in a while someone would scream encouraging the show to go on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wedding!**

**Chapter 2: Does he love me?**

**"Do I look fat in this dress" Emily asked.**

**Alice rolled her eyes and answered "No I made it. Of course you look perfect."**

**"will he say 'I do'?" she asked.**

**"yeah he loves you" Alice would answer.**

**"Oh does he really?"**

**"Yeah"**

**Emily was sitting at the bathroom counter while Alice was fixing her hair. "Oh I can't wait I love wedding don't you?" asked Alice.**

**"yes I do, just I'm a little nervous about this one" she said in a shaky voice. **

**Rosalie came running through the bathroom screaming "DON'T TOUCH ME" she was followed by Emmett who was trying to tickle her. "Oh and Alice, 10 min. OK" **

**Emily gasped "I don't think I'm ready" she whispered**

**"of course you are. Just like I told Bella, Sam is waiting down there for you" Alice whispered reassuring her. Emily nodded slowly and stood up. Alice stood and walked out with Emily fallowing.**

**"Just breath, it's okay just one step at a time." Alice whispered.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wedding!**

**Chapter 3: 'I Do'**

**Alice and Emily were walking down the aisle and Alice noticed Emily Breathing to quickly. "Breath, Breath" she whispered. she did as she was told.**

**Seth was standing next to Sam and the priest. When they both got to the end of the aisle Alice went and stood next to Seth and Emily took Sam's hand.**

**After the 'I do' s were said and the bride and groom were congrgulated, it flowed out in to the yard where Alice had set up a dance floor. After a while people started to say good bye and left soon it was just Emily, Sam, Jacob, Seth, and the Cullen family. "Bella, would you care to dance?" Edward asked.**

**She looked up and smiled. she took his hand and let him pull her to the floor. Soon they were dancing around the room flowing in rhythm. After a while later Rosalie and Emmett were dancing and then Alice and Jasper. "I love to dance" Alice whispered to Jasper**

**"You love everything though" he answered smiling. They continued to dance and dance till the bride and groom left. **

**"Do we have to go home?" Bella asked.**

**"Since when do you like to dance... or parties?" Edward asked confused.**

**"so what if I like parties?" Bella asked " I LOVE parties when I'm with you!"**

**He smiled and continued to walk " I LOVE every moment I'm with**_ YOU _"

sorry about that I said I was writing Embry's Quest next Sorry I'm still working on that one but here is this one HOPE YOU ENJOY


End file.
